The Great Betrayal
by LoopiAuthor1
Summary: After hearing of Harry and Ron's plan to rape her and Ginny, Hermione takes Ginny to her house for Christmas break. There Ginny learns a dangerous secret. How long will it before the Order of the Phoenix realize that Hermione isn't on their side?


Chapter One: A New Family

'_To think I thought they were my friends._' thought Hermione Granger as she stormed off the Hogwarts Express and through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. She had been planning to stay with the Weasley family over the break but after what Ron and Harry had done a week ago, she told them she would be staying at her own house for Christmas.

**Flashback to a week earlier**

"Hey Harry, do you still like Ginny?" asked Ron as he walked up to Harry before breakfast. "Yeah, why?" asked Harry. Ron quickly pulled him to a corner. "My parents, the twins and Percy wont be at home this Christmas. It will be just us and Ginny and Hermione." whispered Ron. "You mean you wouldn't mind if I was to bang Ginny?" asked Harry with a quirked eyebrow. "No, but only if your the one doing it, besides I plan on banging Herm. I mean you are my best mate." smiled Ron. Both boys smiled and walked into the Great Hall. Unknown to them, they had been overheard. '_I don't believe it. They plan on forcing Ginny and me. I have to tell Ginny._' thought Hermione as she ran off to find her friend.

**End of flashback**

"Come on Ginny." yelled Hermione as she and Ginny walked towards the waiting double-decker bus. "I can't believe we're staying at your house. I mean your parents said it was fine, but I'm just happy to be staying with you. Even under the circumstances." smiled Ginny, as she hurried after Hermione. It only took about twenty minutes to arrive at the Granger residents. "Wow, Hermione, it awesome." whispered Ginny as they approached the front door. "Now, there's something you need to know." said Hermione as she closed the door behind Ginny. "My parents are not muggles. Their pure bloods. Our real name is Riddle. My name is Hermione Anita Riddle." Ginny stared at her for a second. "Isn't Voldemort's real name Riddle?" she asked as Hermione led the way to the bedrooms. "Yes, my mother disguised herself and me as muggles to escape the Light-side. My mother's a deatheater, Ginny. Are you still my friend, even though you now know the truth?" asked Hermione as they stood in the middle of the room. Ginny stood there and looked at Hermione for a minute before smiling. "Do you think that the Dark Lord will let me join?" asked Ginny looking down shyly. "You want to join the Dark-side?" asked Hermione, looking at Ginny in shock. Ginny just nodded. "If Lord Voldemort's your real father, then who's here as your 'father', huh Hermione?" asked Ginny as she walked around the room, looking at everything but Hermione. "Some other deatheater, my father told to protect me and mom. Why?" Hermione quirked a eyebrow at her friend. Before Ginny could answer they heard the sound of car doors closing. "Thats them now. Come on." With that, Hermione led Ginny back downstairs.

"Ah, Anita. Who's your friend?" asked a man as he came through the door with a beautiful women. "Anita, my darling." "Hello mother, Blake. This is my friend Ginny Weasley. I already told her, and she wants to speak with father." said Hermione. "You want to bring honor back to your family?" asked Blake as he muttered a Deglamor charm and he changed from a brown hair, brown eyed man into a black haired, amber eyed man. "No, I want revenge." stated Ginny, as she watched Hermione's mother changed into a gorgeous woman with long silky-looking black hair, and sparkling green eyes. "Revenge. Thats a rather dark thing to want, dear. Who do you want revenge on?" asked Hermione's mother. "Well, Mrs. Ganger or is it Mrs. Riddle? Anyways I want it on Harry Potter." answered Ginny, who was now staring at the floor. "You see, Hermione overheard Harry and my brother, Ronald talking about how they were going to force themselves on us over Christmas." Hermione's mother simply smiled. "Well, its a good thing we're having Christmas dinner at the Riddle Manor. Oh, and Anita, dear. Take off that charm." Hermione nodded and said the Deglamor charm. Ginny watched as her friend's hair changed from light-chocolate brown and untamed hair to long silky-straight raven-black hair. Hermione's eyes went from puppy dog-brown to sparkling emerald green.

"Well, now that we're ourselves again. Do you girls want to go shopping?" and Hermione's mother. "I'd love that mother." smiled Anita (A.N. thats what Hermione will be called until the girls head back to school). "Yes, Mrs. Riddle." said Ginny, rather shyly. "Oh, don't worry about money, Ginny. As of today your my daughter too. And call me Salina, if you don't want to call me mother." stated Salina. "Well, my ladies. I must report to the Dark Lord. Have fun shopping." stated Blake, with a slight bow, before walking to the fireplace. Salina giggled and headed to the fireplace once Blake was gone. "Now, how would we convince everyone that I am your daughter as well?" asked Ginny, as they strolled through Diagon Alley. That's easy. You just have to know what potion to brew. Ah, here we are." said Salina, walking into a dark looking potion supplies and more store. Ginny looked at Anita, who smiled, and followed Salina. "Ah, The Dark Lady. What can I do for you on this fine day?" asked the shopkeeper. "We need a potion that will turn this young lady into my second daughter. But we want it made to were how she looks now is how the glamor charm will look. Can you make it." it wasn't really a question the way Salina said it. "But of course, My Lady. I but need two strands of your hair and two of hers."

It took only five minutes for the man to make the potion. He handed Ginny a glass half full of the light purple potion. "Drink it all up, my dear." smiled the man. Ginny did as told. "It tastes like strawberries." said Ginny. "Yes, that way your more willing to drink it." smiled the man. "Thank you very much, Helyn." said Salina, handing the man his money. Ginny's hair grow to her knees and turned ink-black. Her eyes went from moss-green to sparkling emerald green to match Anita's. "Your also now a year older. But your glamor charm will turn you back." said Helyn. Selina walked out with the two girls right behind her. "Time for cloths." she announced walking into the most expensive store there. They spent an hour or so picking out cloths and trying them on. By the time they had left to head home, they had spent $5,000 on each person.


End file.
